


Scars

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Child Abuse, Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, Love, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has many.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

Bruce is fascinated by Clint's body.  
It is a sign of hard work and dedication.   
Bruce likes to trace his lovers body.  
Clint's body is lean and muscular.  
It has well defined pecs and abs.  
But Clint's body also has a lot of scars.  
These scars tell a story.  
Some are from the missions Clint did for SHIELD.  
Others are from battle.  
But the ones that make Bruce angry are the ones his father inflicted on him.  
Bruce isn't a stranger to a fathers abuse.  
His own used to do that to him too.  
But Clint's father left emotional scars too.  
Bruce likes Clint's scars.  
They tell his history and life story.


End file.
